Devlin Raine
Devlin Raine *'Height':6'0" *'Weight:' 220 Lbs History of the "Destiny Dealer" Devlin was born and raised alongside his Brother Mesterio, in Charlotte by his parents until the age of 13 when his parents were involved in a horrific car accident. He was then left to fend for himself, separated from his brother by the system. He drifted to his foster family within Chicago and was prominent as a Basket Ball Player within his Collegiate day, however it was the Wrestling business that called him. trained in House in sveral Wrestling schhols Not ably the New Japan Dojo in L.A where he was reunited with his brother when he went off to pursue fame Devlin stayed behind to further hone his skills. Anarchy Wrestling Devlin's Debut Promotion, Anarchy Wrestling found the youngster as a fast rising star in a trial of firings and hirings that left the company on rocky ground, the Superstar had many a run-in with management on his way to claiming their North American Title, a title which he held until the company's collapse. Team Destiny: It was within these halls that Devlin would also make familiar contact with the Companys Road Agent at that Time Marcus Jackson, who after a similar argument with management was to be released, for reasons still mostly unknown to this day, Devlin negotiated the right o Marcu's Contract, by which to this date has now long expired and Team Destiny was born. UECW Devlin Had drifted around the Independent circuit for a few months, fiding Bookings within Japan, Purto Rico and The Mid-West Territories of America but it was on a Rare trip to Claifornia where he was spotted by the UECW's Talnt Scots and approached to make his Debut to the company, Devlin would agree and the Young man would strike out with instant sucesess within the company, managing to caputre the Pure Championship within weeks of his Debut. The Revolution and the Omega Championship. It wasn't long before Devlin had met and talked with one of the UECW's Top starts, Alexander Remington, Devlin has been pretty frank about the ide a of the 'revolution'' and what it was supposed to achieve The havok GM at the time, Sherman Jefferson, was 'corrupt' and they system needed a 'shake up' and svereal Attacks were made by the two, with Devlin himself suggesting that he Himself be attacked to avert suspicon before the big reveal. During this run, Devlin was also pushedinto a program with Stygian, where he would face off agsnst the fairly recently named'black dragon' for the Omega Championship, it was here that devlin would be the first to coin the 'Dragon Slayer' Theme that stuck an immediate chord with fans, Leaving them wondering who exactly to root for. Steve Relics interefenace would mean Devlin would win the championship but the young man had been unaware of the interference until after the bell had rung. Follwoing that, the two brands of the UECW would merge and a round of Title mergers where Devlin Raine would be placed to face Kevin Kayfabe The Welsh Dragon, during this run Devlin and Kevin would clash in on-screen personality, but Devlin would once again secure the Omega Championship, only to lose it to Kevin kayfabe a few weeks later inas part of Kevin Kayfabe's Push to the upper card. D.E.A.T.H And Devlin. Devlin would be at odds with the faction known as D.E.A.T.H for sveral minths, objectigng to their arrival and eve n going so far as to coin himself the leader of L.I.F.E 'shoto interviews later would have Devlin reveal the Acronym was ad-libbed during his interview but nevertheless the name stuck, even after The ill=fated Partnership with Kayfabe, the two ofthem working to be string against D.E.A.T.H and The attack agins Kelly Fury, An action which Devlin still has regrets about today it seems. Devlin would turn upon the Welsh Dragon though, joining the very faction he'd been esposing agnst, however the act was just a ruse, as taking advantage of the groups own ractionisation Devlin would strike and lay out it's then Leader Kaden Kessler, with the Destiny DT before his character semd to under go an evolution of sorts. The Real Destiny Dealer. Devlin's character would under go a change as he seemd to shift more form relying on destiny to be at his side to controlling it, subtly shifting the perception to the 'power of will' Definition as presented by Nietzsche and once gain facing Kelly Fury, Stealing the Omega Chapionship fomr her, and taunting her over it afterher recent caputring of the title from Kevin Kayfabe. The Destiny Title Is Born. Devlin, if he is to believed or if the entire idea is a work still hasn't been fully discovered Made am ocker y of the long time Omega championship and Made his own title. The Destiny title proclaiming himself 'the real king of destiny' he would set about on a campaign od belittlement that was intedned to sway the fans against him, only it didn't.. if anything the superstar got more popualr, as he spoke 'harsh turths' along much the same lines as Kaden Kessler was at the time, Devlin would capture the 'Destiny' Title Against kelly Fury in a Ladder match, only oto have to face his femle Nemesis once again at Scars and Stripes, defending the title once more. Personal life Devlin is a self avowed, gamer and comcs reader, and often iif not regularly makes similar refereances to Stygian and his own work. He also regularly comments on the nature of the business in of its self, poiniting out idosyncricies. Devlin is also known for his 'personal' approach to fthe fans Often mingling with them, much to the panic of the UECW bu as Devlin has put it himself 'once a fan always a fan'. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Destiny DT : Front facelock STO : 2009-Present *'Destiny Driver : '''Samoan Driver : ''2007- 2009. Signature Moves *'Raine Of Terror :' Shining Ezuigiri *'Destiny Driven : '''Blue Thunder Driver *'Burning Chrome''' :' Diving or Sprongboard European Uppercut *'Destiny Express ''': '''Diving Corner Clothesline To Calf Branding. Category:Wrestlers